disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Amber
Queen Amber is the 42nd episode of Season 1 of Disneyscripts, Carolinecat1, and Yvoire Abad’s episodes. Summary When Amber goes in search of the tribe of the IceWings in Pyrrhia by herself, she gets captured by the IceWing queen, and Loretta, Sofia, and Kwazii must come to her rescue. Plot The episode starts out in the jungles of Pyrrhia. Kwazii, Sofia, and Amber are waiting in line to see Queen Loretta at her palace. In front of them, there are three RainWings. After all the dragons have seen Loretta, its their turn. They hear Loretta scream next and that its their turn to go inside. They do and Loretta is laying down on her throne, which is a small platform covered with flowers, vines, leaves, and comfy pillows. Loretta is wearing gold chain mail on her chest, with lots of necklaces and pendents on. Loretta welcomes the group, and Amber asks Loretta what that Amaranth (a type of pink) colored amulet was that she was wearing. Loretta said that it was her first piece of treasure that she ever got as queen and that she wouldn't trade it for anything. Amber asks if she can have any of Loretta's treasure, and Loretta snaps at her to be quite and never say that to her again. Loretta then apologizes and says that dragon queens are very touchy when it comes to treasure. Kwazii then asks if Loretta would like to come with them to discover more of the dragon tribes on Pyrrhia. Loretta accepts at once, and says that she'll be back in a day or two to her guards. As they fly out of the Rainforest, Sofia asks Loretta what other dragon tribes there are in Pyrrhia. Loretta says that the closest dragon trobe is the IceWings. Their not very friendly. Their queen is Queen Alba, and she has enslaved her subjects. Kwazii says that he kind of wants to go check the kingdom out, while Sofia says that they should find another tribe. Amber is starting to get really annoyed with the two fighting, so she sneaks off by herself to find Queen Alba, and ask for a pendent like Loretta's. She meets a RainWing, and Amber asks her if she can take her to the IceWing kingdom. The RainWing says that its not a good idea to go there, and asks Amber if that's what she really wants. Amber says yes, and she climbs on the RainWings back. After they arrive at the Ice Kingdom, it has gotten very cold. Amber walks up to the large outskirts of the kingdom, and she is knocked out by some unknown force! Back in the outskirts of the Rainforest, Sofia and Kwazii are still arguing, until Loretta shouts at them to stop, and asks where Amber is. Kwazii shrugs, and Sofia thinks that Amber might have gone to search for the IceWings by herself! Loretta says that if they ever want to see Amber again, they'll have to journey to the Ice Kingdom! Kwazii and Sofia agree, and they get on Loretta's back, and start to fly off. Back in the Ice Kingdom, Amber woke up in a small cell. It was made of ice. She tried to crack the ice, but it shocked her instead. An IceWing dragon came up to her. He introduced himself to her as Arctic, one of Queen Alba's servants. He was said to bring her food, which he did, and tossed her a frozen fish though the ice bars. Amber asks who captured her. Arctic says it was one of Queen Alba's guards. They capture anyone who doesn't belong in the Ice Kingdom. In other cells, there were more dragons. A MudWing, SeaWing, and SandWing. Arctic says that those dragons are all enemies. Amber asks what will become of her. Arctic says that Queen Alba will probably have her executed. Unless of course Amber challenges Queen Alba for her throne, because she doesn't have any daughters to pass the throne on to. However, anydragon who's tried to challenge her for the throne, has been killed by Queen Alba. Once Sofia, Kwazii, and Loretta arrive in the Ice Kingdom, 3 IceWings dragons tackle them, and knock them out! Once they were dragged into a large cell next to Amber, Amber and Arctic fill them out on what's going to happen to them. Kwazii asks Amber why she came here without them, and Amber says that she just wanted a pendent like Loretta's. Loretta sighs and says that there's plenty of treasure around Pyrrhia, and all Amber has to do is look around for some. Amber sighs and says she's sorry for getting them into this mess. A knight comes in, opening the cells, and saying that he's taking them to Queen Alba. As they walk to Queen Alba's throne room, Sofia asks the knight what will happen to them. The knight says that Queen Alba will judge them and decide their fate. When they get into the throne room, Queen Alba hisses at them from her throne. Then out of nowhere, Amber says that she wants to challenge Queen Alba for the IceWing throne! Queen Alba says that that is not a wise decision. As the whole kingdom gathers for the fight, Loretta says that if she loses, she will die. amber says she will face Queen Alba and win. As the fight begins, a special power comes into Amber and she turns into an IceWing! Queen Alba slapped her tail on Amber, and Amber screamed because it hurt. Amber unlatched her poisonus ice fragments from her neck and into Queen Alba's face! Queen Alba shouts that she give up and that Amber can have her kingdom. All the IceWings cheer, that they finally have a new queen, ending the episode. Trivia * This episode is continued from The Lost Rainforest. Transcript To See the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Princess Amber Category:Episodes focusing on Loretta Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Part Two of the Stories Category:Complete episodes Category:Carolinecat1’s episodes